The Circle
Well, I do not know what it is actually called, but I will just call it the circle. So, a little backstory here: Disc 11 and Disc 13 are unexplained discs that sound weird and both sound files make many players feel uneasy. Some creepypastas say that a very special disc, named Disc 24 (presumably because 11+13=24), can be formed when you put Disc 11 and Disc 13 together, but there is no file evidence of this happening. Disc 11 is the creepier disc of the two = the disc is gray, black in the center, and appears to be damaged/cracked. It features odd fading noises that go in and out, and the sound of someone coughing and flipping quickly through a book. Near the end of the music, the said person is placing blocks as fast as he can, as if to escape something. One theory says he is escaping Herobrine, and another says he is escaping an enderman, which I believe more than the Herobrine theory. Disc 13 is very odd music, and it sounds as if it would be played in a dungeon. The disc is gray and a dandelion color and a yellow color in the middle. It is less creepy than the other disc, but it still makes you feel just as uneasy. What truly frightens many people is the fact that both discs, when played together, sound ''absolutely perfect ''together. When both discs are played together in two jukeboxes, Disc 13 sounds exactly like background music for Disc 11 - someone running through a cave. Other sources say that the disc can be found in a temple, named "Temple 24." And this, my friends, is where our tale begins. A few people say that a circle is found below a block with an upside-down faded triangle on it, said to look like an exclamation point. This can be seen in a desert temple in the picture below. It is unknown which temple the disc can be found, but another source has said this happened in a cave. He tried mining the block with the triangle on it to see if anything would drop out, but for some unknown reason it was like bedrock: he couldn't mine it. The circle then disappeared. This person's best guess is that it was Herobrine, But my best guess is that the mysterious shading was the shadow of the disc. The Minecraft forum says that the disc is magenta with the center of the disc being all black. But my question is: What's the shading above it? I guess we will never know for sure, but what we do know is that this is proof that Temple 24 probably exists. Edit: A while ago I told my friend about this and asked if anything similar had happened to him. He said he was mining he saw the circle too. He couldn't mine it. In the video I found I saw that Temple 24 was probably in a cave. Could it be possible that Temple 24 only had a very small chance of spawning, but in a cave instead of outside on an island of sand? Category:Creepypasta Category:Disc Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Structures